Sailors in Training
by mileouttahell
Summary: The Sailor Scouts decide that they need to train some more help, and hunt down new girls to be Sailor Scouts...Meet Ari, Chris, August, T.A., Kelsey, Mia, and the rest of the crew!
1. Polaris

Another fic: titled "Sailors in Training-part 1"

Love,

The queen of light and music

Sailor Lyra

PS: Arigato!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes: [Insert appropriate disclaimer here, because I'm too lazy to

write my own.] Also, this is about what it's like to be sucked from ordinary

life into Scout life. Most will be told in first person. There will be new

Scouts-in-training. Anyhoo, if you have someone you want to be a scout, mail

me. Send personality & appearence desc, or I'll make it up:) My mail is

miathewarrior@hotmail.com. Also, sorry it starts so slow. Luv ya!

PS:Names I'm using for the outers: Gail-Pluto Melody-Neptune Terry-Uranus

Chassidy-Saturn.

****************************************************************************************

Neo-Queen Serenity woke up, as Serena. "Aaaaaaaah! I'm sooooooooooo late!"

She had been the Neo-Queen for a year, but the palace was not yet built, and

she had somehow managed to rule while still keeping her identity a secret.

She apparently took care of her business (with the help of her councillors,

the Sailor Scouts) after school, while everybody thought she was goofing off

at the arcade.

As for the scouts, they all had a job, to help Serena. They took the

problems, and Serena oversaw everthing. Mercury was the secretary of health

and education. Jupiter and Mars shared jointly the job of secretary of war.

Venus was the head diplomat and ambassador of the kingdom. Uranus was the

secretary of transportation, and Neptune was in charge of public relations

and she organized most of the balls. Pluto, when she was around, used her

keen mind to help with most problems, though her official title was

Secretary and guardian of time and space. Saturn, well, she was only ten,

while the inners were fifteen and the outers were sixteen, but as soon as

she hit fourteen, she was going to take over health for Mercury.

As it happens, Mars and Jupiter were very bored. After all, not only were

there no wars, but their work was halved with two of them. But when this

story takes place that was about to change.

Serena was late, but what do you really expect? Mrs. Haruna was in a bad

mood, so she got detention. As she was sitting there, she heard a voice.

"Sailor Moon! I am the goddess Polaris, chosen to speak for the circle of

gods and goddesses of the stars and constellations. You must start a school

for potential Scouts, chosen between ages ten and sixteen. There will also

be one guardian chosen, named Polaris. I will do the choosing there, and

there will be no question about it."

"But how will I know the potential scouts?" Serena asked mentally.

"I do not have the ability to send the items directly to you with no one

noticing. Gail has them. You will know how to use them."

"Yes, Polaris. I understand."

That afternoon, the queen made an announcement on TV. "All girls between ten

and sixteen are eligible to become a Scout-in-training. Anyone interested

should report to the newly-finished palace ballroom at ten on Saturday. Keep

in mind that anyone chosen is a scout-in-training, and will not nessesarily

become a scout. Also chosen will be one boy, to be the Scouts' guardian. He

will be chosen on the spot, and will train alongside the possible Scouts.

Same ages apply. You will be trained by secretaries of war Jupiter and Mars,

Jupiter for physical fighting, and Mars for mental strategy, with a bit of

help from Mercury. Oh, and one last thing. You will not qualify to be a

scout because you are smart, pretty, graceful, or talented. You will be

judged by the size of your heart. Thank you."

****************************************************************************************

The scouts were bustling to prepare for the choosing of Scouts-in-training.

"According to what Pluto was told by Polaris, there are about two hundred

people who will qualify to train," Serena stated. "They will be classified

into seven sections by elements earth, air, water, fire, wood, gold, and

spirit. At the end of a year, the gods and goddesses will come and choose

which scout-in-training, if any, will represent them. Apparently they will

also be watching discreetly at other times. Those chosen will continue to

train.

"I have hired a lot of people- emphasis on a lot- to finish a building for

these girls and guy to use as a school and dorm. The lot part is to have it

finished by a week from Saturday. And while Lita and Raye have the main

charge of them, I'm putting you each in charge of your own element. Amy, you

have water. Raye, fire. Lita, wood, and Mina, gold. Terry will take air, and

here we run into a problem. We still have earth and spirit to cover, and

spirit should go to a leader. So, I'm having Chassidy take the spirit, under

supervision from Gail. Lastly, while I know that Melody is a water, while

Amy is more of an ice, I'm going to give Melody the earth. If you have any

technical questions, you can ask Darien, the only earth among us.

"Any questions? Oh, yes. The choosing. There will be two lines coming into

the ballroom, boy and girl. Lita, watch the boys' line, Raye, the girls'. I

have put Polaris's sensors up at the two doorways. You will know when a

candidate has been found, take my word for it. I have a stack of notes to

mail off to the parents, saying that the child has been chosen, blah, blah,

blah, and that school would commence in a week. They sign, and the child

begins to attend school. Also, each student needs a uniform designating them

as a scout-in-training. I had Gail make a design and the result was an

off-white skirt, white body, black front bow, and back bow in a color to

designate element. Earth in brown, water in blue, fire in red, wood in

green, gold in gold, air in white, and spirit in pink. They are with white

combat boots, like Terry's. I think that's it."

"They will choose their element. Just don't tell them that spirit leads,"

Gail emphasized. "Chances are, they have a pretty good idea which one they

associate with. If they're not sure, walk them through the extra laser, set

up out of the way. Whatever color it flashes will tell you the element. We

need to know so we can have seven uniforms made up for each student."

****************************************************************************************

(First person-Ariadne McCain)

When I heard about the scout training, I got really sad. Another

disappointment for my life. But I didn't have anything better to do with my

Saturday, so I decided to go give it a whirl. As usual I had a quote for my

mother at dinner when she asked if I was going and why, exactly I would want

to be a scout.

"It's just that scouts do things, things that put people's lives back

together, even if it's only settling a quarrel about a cow."

My brother had some choice words on the cow comment, but what do you expect

from a spoiled rotten ten year old? I let my mind wander to the other reason

I'd like to be a scout, slim as my chances were.

All my life I've been walked on by people. I can't fight the snobs at

school. Oh, and they're all so sure that their 'coolness' will get them a

place. Not likely, because the heart is what does it. Oh, well. They walk on

me, I can't retaliate, because it's school. One of these days my Irish

temper, the same one my brother has, only worse, will snap. Well, my brother

also pushes me around because he's spoiled rotten and he knows that when I

try to defend myself, I'm the one who'll get in trouble, for beating up on a

little kid. Heck, even that jerk Brian beats my up, just pushes me when my

back is turned, of course.

Now scouts, they don't let people walk on them. They do something about the

evil around us.

Well, I might as well give this a whirl.

****************************************************************************************

(3rd)

Sammy sat in front of the TV. "What? I have a chance to become Polaris?

Yes!!!"

****************************************************************************************

Finally! Like it? Remember, send your scouts to me.

Love,

The scout of light and music

Sailor Lyra 


	2. Ariadne

Here's Sailors in Training 2.  
Sailor Lyra  
Gee, I think this chapter is actually knida funny, and less boring. Read  
away! My e-mail is miathewarrior@hotmail.com  
****************************************************************************************  
(1st person-Ariadne)  
I got up early and was there before the line got too long. In other  
words, it was only halfway down the block. After three hours of waiting  
(I read a book) I was two people from the front of the line. Guess who  
should elbow in in front of me? Brian the jerk!   
[Author's Note: No, there is no relationship here, like Serena and  
Darien, the Colossal Couple. He really is a {censored, censored, and a  
lot more censored}. Also, I'm saying that the line is not separated into  
boys and girls until the actual doorway.]  
"Watch me snatch that job of Polaris up faster than, well, something?"  
He said, ending as a question.  
"A man snatches up water in the desert?" I suggested.  
"Whatever. You have like, no chance. I don't know why you're even  
here."  
I simply shrugged, as he stepped up to the sensor. Nothing happened.  
"Excuse me sweets, there's something wrong with your sensor."  
Any idiot knows about Jupiter's temper. She flipped him over faster than  
the thirsty man snatching the water. He seemed unconcious.  
Then it was my turn. I stepped up to the sensor and a loud alarm sqealed  
in my ears.  
It was enough to wake up Brian (not to mention a few mummies down in  
Egypt), who took one look at me and passed out again.  
I was quickly led into another room, where I was met by Sailors Neptune  
and Uranus. "Welcome to our team dear," Neptune said. "I need to know  
which element you identify most with, out of earth, air, water, fire,  
wood, gold, and spirit."  
Oh, boy. "Well, I like fire a lot. Pyromania runs in the family. I also  
like to swim and I like the forest and earth. I like the wind. I really  
don't know."  
"Step through this detector then." Uranus said. The laser flashed pink.  
"Spirit." She said. "So, you are eligible to be the leader of the new  
scouts. From what I understand, the leader will be chosen by Polaris  
(the goddess)." Leader? Me? No, that wasn't right. But try telling them  
that. I was still in shock, as I was given a note, told to bring very  
little furniture, which was already provided, and that school clothes  
would also be provided.  
What was I going to tell my mom?  
****************************************************************************************  
(1st person-Sammy Tsukino)  
I waited in line, which stretched about five blocks, for about six  
hours. Dang! I thought I'd arrived early enough. Oh, well, just this  
shot was worth it. Although seeing how many guys had shown up, I knew  
exactly what my chances were. I did see one girl, with brown hair, hazel  
eyes, about five foot three with glasses have the alarms go off on her  
when I was close to the front, so I knew what they sounded like. Truly  
ear piercing. The back of the girl's shirt said "Ariadne." Probably her  
name.  
Finally, it was my turn. I stepped up to the scanners, not really  
expecting results, but an alarm went off. I looked to see if it was the  
girls' side, but no, guards were chasing off all the guys, saying they  
had found Polaris. That would be me. I think I'm in shock, someone dump  
some cold water over my head. Actually, Mercury's bubbles would work  
too.   
Sailor Jupiter came over, apparently to discover my identity. She took  
one look at me, and cracked up. Okay, I didn't really think I could do  
this job either, though apparently Polaris did, but Jupiter still  
shoudn't laugh. It wasn't very nice. Then Mars came over to inspect me,  
and she too cracked up. Okay, this was so not funny. Mercury and Venus  
came up together. Venus had the same reaction, Mercury just passed out.  
I guess I scared her that badly. Saturn walked up then. She glanced at  
me, appeared to fight laughter, and then went to check out Mercury.  
Uranus and Neptune were in the room then, looking concerned, until Mars  
whispered in something to them before going back to the giggle fest.  
Comprehension dawned in their eyes. Neptune hid a smile with her hand,  
and Uranus, between laughs, said, "Her Highness is going to be so mad."  
Pluto walked up with the queen then, and looked at me with no trace of  
suprise. Well, at least there was someone not laughing. Then again, she  
was the guardian of time, so she'd probably had her laugh somewhen else.  
The queen just went 'thump' when she hit the floor.  
Five minutes later, I found myself with a note to my parents, a neat  
outfit and powers ("don't use this at home unless it's an emergency")  
and a very bruised ego. The girls had finally calmed down enough to give  
me a note and instructions on furniture. When I mentioned that I wanted  
to get out of here and go take pictures of my sister, because I thought  
she had a date with that Haruka guy that kept calling her, they all  
cracked up again. Sheesh. Maybe I should be a comedian.  
When I got home, I saw Mom and Dad watching TV. I walked up and proudly  
presented my note. After a half hour of "I'm so proud of you" Serena  
barged in (she looked wet) and handed our parents a similar note.  
iShe/i had been accepted to be a scout-in-training. We went through  
another hour of parental pride. Of course, we did get to go to a  
restaurant of our pick, and DQ after that.  
****************************************************************************************  
(Ariadne)  
Monday I went to school, even though I didn't have to. I cleaned out my  
locker, then ran smack into a girl, Crystal, the ring leader of the snob  
squad at our school, stopped me in the hall. "What? You got tired of us  
already?"  
iI got absolutesly *sick* of you a long time ago./i  
"I'm changing schools. I have a much better opportunity to be something.  
Something very special. So, did you get accepted as an SIT? That's  
scout-in-training, if you don't know."  
"No, so buzz off."  
"Hmmm. Bummer. You were so sure you were going to. Well, at least I  
don't have to put up with you at my new school."  
"Huh?"  
"You just said that you weren't accepted as an SIT. So if I'm an SIT, I  
will never see you at school again." I left her gaping. That felt  
good.  



	3. August

I'm so proud of myself! This is the last thing I have to write before I can say I've gotten out a new part of all my in progress stories! (I think. Let me know if I missed one.) Half days are great.  
Actually, I'm not sure wherther anyone has even read this story since I haven't read any mail on it. I'm still looking for your scouts, but this is your last chance.  
Also, yes, I'm having just a bit of trouble making this story gripping to start, but bear with all the explanations.  
August is a sort of foil for Ariadne. She's sane where Ariadne isn't, and Ariadne is outstanding in school while August has to work for her A's. And she procrastinates. They're opposites in almost every way.  
She's based on my friend Beth. This chapter is dedicated to her because she let me have her part in the play when she's gone Sat. I'm glad she didn't choose someone else. Thanks Beth!  
*****************************************************  
(1st person, Ariadne.)  
The first day was hectic. They put all two hundred eight of us into the ballroom (and there was lots of room left over, I might add.)  
First they expalained our training schedule. We discovered that the scouts still go to school as their regular selves, so most of our day work is on computers. School starts at one for us, and we study English, Math, and Science alternating days with Social Studies until four, at an hour each. Then we study strategy until five, take an hour's break until dinner, and come back at six, when Jupiter and Mars arrive to train us in fighting until eight. At eight the other scouts arrive to train us in magic until nine. Ten is lights out.   
After we got through explaining that, we had to divide up by element and rooms were assigned in pairs. I have to admit, they were awfully nice rooms, especially for dormitories. (And the palace was furnishing all this! Who's ever heard of a private school like that?) I got there before my roommate, which meant I didn't get to see who she was yet. Then I headed back to the ballroom for more orientation!  
The long, boring speeches seemed to be winding down. They listed for us the number training in each element. Spirit was smallest with 17, followed by gold, with 22. Earth, wood and fire all had and even thirty, air had 37, and water had 42.  
The last thing that we were told dealt with rank. An estimated twenty people would be chosen to be scouts. Not very many out of two hundred. The top fighter in each element would be appointed to be guardian of the royal family on each planet as they were slowly colonized. The best spirit fighter would be chosen as the beginning of the new royal family on the moon, since the end of the line was ruling earth. She would be able to choose her own guardian out of the twenty.  
Well, I'd worry about that if I actually became a scout. The queen dismissed us to our rooms to get to know our room mates. After that we could meet in the game room, which I had yet to see and get to know others. Something tipped me off that the queen was a very friendly person.  
I peeked in the game room on the way up. It was really very nice looking. Then I went to my room, where someone had already managed to get my name up on a plaque, along with my roommate's. Her name was August Boone.  
"Hi," I said cautiosly, peeking in. The girl inside had pale blond hair, a little past her shoulders, up in a half ponytail, blue eyes and glasses. She was pretty tall.  
"Hey, you must be my roommate," she said in a high sporano voice, as opposed to my deep alto. "My name's August. And you are?"  
"I'm Ariadne. I saw your name on the door."  
She grimaced. "I'm glad they finished with that thing. The hammering was giving me a headache. Did you catch the part about signing up?"  
"No, what about it?"  
"We're supposed to go to the ballroom sometime before lunch to get a catalogue-type thing with courses listed, so we can choose what we want. Then sometime after lunch and before dinner, we have to go sign up for our courses."  
"You wanna go down now?"  
"I was going to wait until the first lunch bell rings." Huh? There was something else I'd missed.  
"Lunch Bell?"  
"They're ringing three bells for lunch. The first one, we need to start down to the cafe. Nine minutes later, they ring another bell, and the doors close a minute later, at the last bell. So if you're not in, you have to go somewhere outside the palace for lunch."  
"Oh, OK. I'll get a catalogue for you, if you want, since I'm going down there."  
"Thanks," she said as I left.  
When I came back, she was reading a Cynthia Voigt book called "Bad Girls." {AN: Which, believe it or not, I don't own the copyrights to.}She pointed to the pile of outfits on my bed. "They dropped these off while you were gone. You're a spirit too, I take it."   
"Yeah, they put us in categories by element. And, I think within element by age."  
"I know, but there was an odd number of spirits, and an odd number of airs, so one of each group would have ended up together."  
"True," I agreed.  
"What size uniform do you wear? There are mediums and larges there, but I can't remember which I ordered."  
"I ordered mediums," I said, sorting the uniforms into piles and hanging them up in their respective closets.  
I sat down to look at my choices for classes. Reading the magazine, it turned out the four main courses plus strategy were all taught by means of the computers at our desks. So we didn't even need classrooms for them.  
I selected World Religion and Mythology for my Social Studies course, Biology for my science, AP English 1, and Geometry.  
Then I had to choose placement for strategy and fighting. I chose an advanced strategy course and a beginner's fighting.  
Finally there were weekend courses. Each one lasted two hours, and you could pick a minimum of four or a maximum of six. They were divided into half on Saturday, half on Sunday. The times weren't all after noon, as before. (Unless the queen was the instructor.)  
I signed up immediately for a swimming course with Neptune, a choral class with Mars, and an art class with Neptune. Then I discovered a chess class with Mercury and driver's ed with Uranus. Each was a semester. Mercury was also giving computer programming, and I decided to try that. I still needed one more course, and I decided on a semester of Fashion Design, the only class Pluto was teaching, and a semester of Jewelry making with Venus, which should be interesting. {AN: I'm assuming that the characters were just starting the school year, so they won't be in different places in their courses or anything. Because Ariadne was in school when she was chosen if you remember. So they've only been going a week or so.}  
I asked August what she was taking. She had decided on the choral class, phys ed with Jupiter, track with Uranus, and drama, with Venus.  
I dropped the applications off then and came back to our room. That's when we discovered the speakers in our room. The queen seemed to be having fun yaking away on them. She finally got to the point (if it could be considered one) and said, "I'd like to play you a song to get you started this year. It's called 'Hero'." {AN: Which I do not own.}  
HERO  
There's a hero, if you look inside yourself,  
You don't have to be afraid of what you are.  
There's an answer, if you reach into yourself,  
And the sorrow that you felt will melt away  
  
And then a hero comes along,  
With the strength to carry on,  
And you cast your fears aside,   
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong,  
And you'll finally see the truth,  
That a hero lies in you.  
  
It's a long road, when you face the world alone  
No one reaches out a hand for you to hold  
You can find love, if you search within yourself,  
And the emptiness you felt will disappear  
  
And then a hero comes along,  
With the strength to carry on,  
And you cast your fears aside,   
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong,  
And you'll finally see the truth,  
That a hero lies in you.  
  
Lord knows, dreams are hard to follow,  
But don't let anyone, tear them away  
Hold on, there will be tomorrow  
In time, you'll find the way  
  
And then a hero comes along,  
With the strength to carry on,  
And you cast your fears aside,   
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong,  
And you'll finally see the truth,  
That a hero lies in you  
That a hero lies in you.  
  
I fell asleep happy.  
***************************************  
  



	4. Mia, Chris, Kelsey, and T.A.

AN: OK, I'm sorry. But my teachers are actually making me work this year. Well, I'm ahead on my english, if I finish my social studies report, I'll be theoretically far enough ahead to devote som time to my writing. As it is, the rest of today, I'll type, type, type! I have no idea where this is going, I hope this chapter is still interesting.  
*************************************  
*1st person, Ariadne*  
I've always been a fairly early riser, and I crept out quietly so I wouldn't disturb August. Not many other people were up and about yet, but I went down and ate breakfast. Only two people were in the cafeteria, so I went over and asked if I could join them.  
They quickly agreed and moved over for me. "I'm Ariadne, nice to meet you."  
"Hi, I'm Mia, earth magic, and this is my friend, Chris, spirit. We're roommates."  
I blinked. "Huh?"  
"We've discovered that the first two things people always ask are name and magic category."  
"Oh, I'm a spirit, too." The girl introduced as Chris was a couple inches shorter than me. She had wavy brown hair and blue-green eyes. She wasn't eating, just drinking a glass of milk.  
The louder girl, Mia, was tall, with short black hair. It was the same style as Uranus's, cowlick and all. Her eyes were a suprising shade of pale green. She was working her way through a bowl of gereal and a slice of toast.  
I was hungry, so, leaving my coat at the able, I went up to the counter where all the breakfast stuff was set up and picked my way down the line. I picked out six doughnuts, a bowl of oatmeal, and a large hunk of some appetizing-looking bread.  
Chris and Mia gaped at me when I came back with my load. "You're not going to eat all that are you?" Chris said nervously.  
"Mmph, Ihn hunry" I said through a mouthful of bread.  
Their mouths didn't close, as I proceeded to polish off the food in record time.  
"Gee," said a sarcastic voice from the doorway, "Maybe you could actually beat the queen in an eating contest." The three of us looked up to see Sailor Mars herself in the doorway.  
"Ummmmm..." I said, unsure of the correct response. "I thought you guys all went to school now."  
"The queen and I both took home fake notes, saying we're going to school here."  
"Oh," I said, weakly.  
August came down rubbing her eyes. "Oh, Ariadne, I was wondering where you were."  
"Guys, this is August, also spirit magic. August, this is Chris, and this is Mia."  
"Nice to meet you," everyone said at once, sending me into fits of giggles.  
"She had too many doughnuts," I heard Mia whisper to August.  
"Well, P-chan, would you like to go shopping?" I blinked at the nickname P-chan, a reference to the black piglet in Ranma 1/2.  
"Well, I'm not too big on shopping, but I have been meaning to stop by the bookstore."  
Everyone face-faulted, except for August, who had already been through my collection of books with a fine tooth comb.  
***********************************************************  
After I bought five books rather than one at the book shop, we went through the rest of the mall. I splurged and bought a couple of mangas, then the four of us went into the clothes shop and killed time, trying on clothes we had no interest in buying. In the clothing store we ran into another two girls wearing the SIT uniform.  
The first girl gave her name as T.A., saying she disliked both of her names, and her magic as wood. She had medium legnth brown hair, green eyes, a pert nose, and wore glasses.  
The second girl gave her name as Kelsey, a fire student. She was a real looker, with dark skin, and almond-shaped eyes a deep chocolate color. Her hair was long, black, and straight, and shined. It was the hair I'd always wanted.  
Until twelve, we wandered around together. I stupidly got talked into promising Kelsey I'd borrow a skirt (a skirt!) from her for the next formal occasion. {Author makes gagging noises in the background.}  
And so started my first day.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Tara

At one we reported back to the dorms for our classes to begin. Today, I was taking World religion and myth for my first class. It was a very interesting and well-taught course. The day's lesson was about the beliefs of the very first river valley civilizations.  
English turned out to be fascinating. I didn't actually have a live teacher, but the one recorded was fascinating and very helpful, even if she did assign LOTS of homework.  
Geometry was unremarkable; but what do you expect? I've always been good at math, and all it really was was a bunch of figures. Major snooze.  
I finished with my assignments about a half hour early, out of the three hours alloted. I still had homework, but all the recorded stuff was over. To my suprise a message popped up on screen.   
To all students:  
The top ten students in each subject will be chosen for special instruction by a live teacher.  
-SIT staff   
"Hey, August, did you finish your stuff yet?" I asked.  
"Nuh-uh," she muttered. She looked like she would have been chewing on her pencil, if one had been in reach.  
"Oh. Well, lemme know if you get a note when you do," I said.  
"Huh?" she asked coming over to look. After reading it she shrugged. "Well, it doesn't matter to me, because I won't make top ten in anything. But I'll let you know." She went back to her work.  
"OK..." I replied doubtfully.  
August did get a message, it turned out. I was intrigued. Any teacher the sailors chose was sure to be prestigious. I would love to take classes from whomever they chose.  
When the three hours alloted for core classes were over, strategy began. In this case, your placement was chosen on what kind of class you felt like you could keep up with. They had said that it was OK to judge your abilities from how good you were at chess, and since I was a good player, I had picked advanced. It was assumed that most of us had no prior experience in strategy, since it was only taught in a few military schools.  
The computer automatically launced into detailed descriptions of basic military movements such as pincers and phalanxes. It was the most interesting thing I had done all day, though english took a close second.  
After that, it was time to eat dinner. I walked down to the dining room with my nose in my book, and August eyeing me the whole way. In the dining room we met up with Mia, Chris, T.A., and Kelsey.   
About halfway through the meal, I heard a nasty voice whispering behind me. "Look at that bookworm behind us. Those spirits are full of it, but that ditz couldn't lead sheep."  
I peeked behind me. A fire magic user. Figures. The patch sewn onto her uniform gave her name as Tara. I filed that away for further use. People were such idiots. Animals were much more sensible.  
After dinner came fighting. Our beginning group was trained by Venus in basic blocks, punches and kicks, which we'd get to work on for the next week or so. Joy. Finally came magic, also nothing really exciting at first. Saturn, under the supervision of Pluto, was our instructor. There was no glimpse of the elusive senshi the whole time, which probably meant Pluto knew that everything would go fine. The only thing we really learned was meditation, but it would come in handy later.  
That night, I fell into be exhausted the second I finished my homework, and was alseep even before lights out at ten.  
************************************** 


	6. Sarah

The next morning, people all began to congregate around ten for breakfast, unlike the previous morning, when August, Mia, Chris and I had had the cafeteria room all to ourselves. I guess people were getting into the same routine.  
It was an effort to have a conversation over the loud clattering of dishes and chattering from the other tables, but the six of us (the group from the mall yesterday) managed to have a conversation on books, music, movies, and anything else that came to mind. People slowly began to trickle out again, but I was continuing to inhale food. Finally the others got bored, and went off to do other things, one by one.  
It was around that time when I really began to notice a small girl, eating at a table alone. Or more like picking at her food...she had been there the whole time, but only now did I start to notice her. She had shoulder-length curly black hair, though I couldn't see what her eyes looked like at the distance I was at.  
I continued watching (staring) as another girl, with her blue hair in braids to her shoulderblades, stopped at her table where she sat alone and sat down, laying a hand on her shoulder. She asked a question I couldn't hear, and the girl shook her head. The other girl sighed heavily and remained sitting there.  
She looked so lonely, I decided to go see if she wanted to talk.  
"Hi!" I said cheerfully, setting down my tray with the food I had yet to finish on the table. "You look like you need a friend, so I decided to say 'hi'."  
"You just did," the braided-hair girl remarked dryly. "I'm Samantha, and this is my younger sister, Sarah."  
Sarah looked up and I saw her eyes for the first time. They were blue-green, and I felt myself drowning in their depths...  
Samantha nudged Sarah. "Say hello," she hissed, looking both embarrased and angry.  
"Why bother," Sarah said. "She'll just get scared of me, like all the rest."  
"Why??" I asked curiously.  
"I see the future," Sarah stated in a matter-of-fact, yet mysterious way.  
I was suprised. I wasn't scared at all (OK, maybe a little), but what do you say when someone tells you they have visions of the future.  
"Cool," was what I settled on, slapping her back. "Let's be friends, OK?"  
She looked suprised, then let out a dazzling smile. She seemed like she wanted to talk, but was obviously much too shy. So I started babbling about me, my interests, and anything else I could think of, discovering she was a year younger than my and extremely small for her age, and she liked art and music.  
"Oh, crud," I exclaimed, checking my watch. "Time to run! I still have to finish my homework!"  
"Bye!" she said, waving cheerfully.   
The rest of the week passed by rather quickly in a whirl of classes and memorizing strange things, like the ancient Celtic gods and various military formations and moves.  
On Saturday was my art, choral and chess classes, and to my delight, Sarah was in both the choral and art class. She began to talk to me some more, and she turned out to be a really cool person.  
I found myself wanting to spend lots of time with her.   
One of the most interesting events of the school year occured right when the magic class was exiting out of meditation and just beginning true magic. Saturn seemed a bit at a loss, here- spirit magic apparently wasn't really her area of expertise.  
The problem was solved, however, when a teenaged girl showed up one day in class. Saturn was beaming happily and introduced her best friend, Rini, here to teach us spirit magic.  
Sarah seemed to find her fascinating, for reasons I would probably never understand, since every time I tried to ask her, she just looked at me with those eyes, and replied, "The future holds many things."  
From that point on, we began to learn to concentrate energy into balls, arrows, and increasingly stranger shapes. (Hearts come to mind. I had more than enough classes of shaping energy into Happy Pink Hearts.)  
"Next year," Rini told us, "I won't be here, but Chassidy will begin to teach those of you chosen by the gods to be sailor soldiers to use your own specific powers."  
Myths and Religions went by in a blur of the names of gods and goddesses of Egypt, Celts, Greece, Rome, China, Japan, and more modern religions of the world in second semester. I seemed to be the only student who had chosen this particular history course, which was interesting, since the sailors all had patron gods and goddesses.  
Math was a breeze, not really worth mentioning.  
In English, I was one of the lucky few to get the live teacher, who was named Mrs. Juni and quickly became my adult figure at school. She was always great to take a problem to, like when I thought Sarah was being bullied by Tara, the fire magic user, or when I was having a slight personality conflict with Sailor Mars, the choral teacher.  
Strategy was always fun. I loved learning complex manuevers with land, sea, and air troops, tanks, foot soldiers, different types of airplanes...the twenty or so students continuing on the next year would learn specific strategies for the twenty or so of us left. By then we'd all know each other and our powers, and so would be able to get specialized with what to do with them.  
Figting I enjoyed, though I became very bruised. After Sailor Venus taught us the basics, we moved to Sailor Mars, who taught us not only more hand to hand combat, but staff and sword fighting, and the bow and arrow, with more to be taught to second year students.   
And as is said in RENT, "I can't believe a year went by so fast!/Time to see what we have time to see..."   
Tonight was the big ceremony, where we would be chosen or not to continue on to our second year...   
  
************************************** 


	7. Fate

It was the big night- the Ceremony of Choosing, as it was being called. I was understandably nervous. I loved it here at this school, despite Tara and the other snobby fire users. They weren't half as bad as the silly, prejudiced, ostriches with their heads in the sand at my old school. I didn't want to leave.  
Sarah came in, and helped me straighten my ceremonial robes out- the moons on our pink robes marked us both as spirit magic users. I grinned at her a little nervously, and she whispered in my ear, "Don't worry."  
That didn't stop me from worrying, however, as we made our way down to the ball room, where we met up with Kelsey, in red robes with small fires drawn on them, Samantha in blue with waves, T.A. in green with an elaborate and beautiful tree (stab of jealousy toward earth), Mia in brown robes with great red rocks jutting up on them, and of course August and Chris in robes like ours. The air magic users were in white robes with streaks of light blue and leaf patterns.  
We lined up by element on two sides of the ballroom, spirit, gold, earth, and wood on one side, water, fire and air on the other.  
The electric lights went out suddenly and the chandeliers turned on, twinkling, as everyone stood at attention.  
Then the gods and goddesses entered.  
They came in slowly, minor gods and goddesses first, increasing in power...they were mot in their true forms, but they were still the most beautiful people...I think we were all gaping, at least a little, even calm, collected Sarah.  
August was swept away rather quickly from my left side by a goddess with a lute and a flute tucked into her pocket. I heard her introduce herself as Euterpe, muse of music.  
Samantha was chosen not long after that- she was across the room, so I couldn't hear, but the goddess trailing a rainbow was probably Iris, the rainbow goddess. (I didn't take a year of myth for nothing!)  
Chris was taken from where she stood to the right of Sarah by a beautiful, soft goddess, introducing herself simply as "Eos", but I knew her as gentle Dawn.  
T.A. was taken from down the line by a goddess I didn't recognize. I wondered out loud why so many of my friends were being chosen. There were only twenty or so to be chosen! "Birds of a feather flock together," Sarah replied calmly from where she stood at my right hand.  
The stronger gods were beginning to enter and choose now.  
Kelsey was taken from across the room by a shining goddess, with the image of a sun behind her. I guessed her to be the only sun goddess I knew of, Amaterasu.  
Mia was taken by a woman I recognized immediately as Diana, the huntress of the Romans, and gave a smile. Figured. Diana was so...Mia.  
And Sarah and I were the only ones left of our group of friends. I began to figet nervously. "Stop it," Sarah scolded, taking hold of my sleeve. "Don't _worry_. I know the future, or at least some of it, and you have a great one." She winked.  
Suddenly, a deadly hush seemed to spread throughout the ballroom. Since it started with the gods and goddesses, our thoughts on the matter was that it would be a _very_ good idea for us mortals to be quiet. Standing at the entrance to the ballroom was an old woman, who suddenly blurred and became three. The youngest held a spindle, and the oldest, a pair of shears.  
The fates! The gods all feared her, and they said even Zeus had not the power to sway their decisions. Atropos, the oldest, began advancing down the line. "Come here, dear," she said, and with a start, I realized that she was addressing me. I gulped and hurried forward, to stand at the front of the ballroom with the others who had been chosen.  
"Sorry we can't stay for the dance," Atropos said, "But work always calls for us." She handed me a pen. "Do a good job."  
"She will," a mysterious voice seemed to float through the ballroom, and a young goddess popped into the center of the ballroom.  
"Skuld!" a god exclaimed.  
Skuld- as feared as the fates- Norse goddess of the future.  
Somehow I wasn't entirely suprised when she stopped in front of Sarah, who predictably didn't look suprised at all.  
A few minutes later, some unseen cue took place, and the gods and goddesses who hadn't chosen disappeared. As the ceremony dictated, we spread out on the dance floor for a dance with our patrons. (One week of fighting class had, instead, been dedicated to learning to waltz.) As Fate wasn't there, I stood a little uncertainly, until Polaris swept me up. He explained with a grin that his patron had elected not to show- after all, he already was chosen- so could be my partner.  
The SIT's who weren't chosen had the option of staying for the dance (and refreshments, I noted, drooling), but most of them wandered off dejectedly to pack, since they'd be leaving in the late morning.  
I began to count those chosen, and noted with suprise that there were only fifteen, rather than the predicted twenty. I didn't know how that would work...after all, one was supposed to be the new moon ruler, plus her three guards, plus at least one guard for every royal family and five new guards for the Neo-Queen and her family...it made my head spin. Eighteen needed, fifteen had...  
Another problem to overcome.   
  
  



	8. Finale

Character profile available at http://www.geocities.com/aleeaw/sitchar.html for anyone who's interested.   
When the queen came over the speakers the next morning it was to begin a different day than the ones we'd been having for the past year. The 15 "Chosen Ones" met in one of the small commmons rooms that were stationed in the training palace.   
"Now," the queen piped happily, "We're all going to introduce ourselves." She hugged Polaris, who happened to be sitting next to her.  
"Stappit, Odango!" Polaris said grouchily.  
We all gaped at him.  
"He's my brother," the queen said, almost apologetically.  
Our mouths fell further open, if that was possible.  
"I can't believe my ditzy sister is the queen," Sammy said. "And Mom and Dad don't even know."  
The queen laughed nervously. "Yes, well, what do you want me to tell them. Mom, Dad, guess what! I'm Sailor Moon, I've died three times, and I'm ruling the world. Is that OK with you?"  
Everyone sweatdropped.  
"Anyway," she continued. "From now on your rank is close enough to mine that you can call me by my real name- besides we'll have to work closely. I'm Serena, but if you're too uncomfortable with that, then I'm Serenity. Now we'll start from Polaris and go around the circle. Tell your name, patron, and anything else you'd like us to know about you."  
"I'm Polaris, the guardian of the new Soldiers. I'll be staying with the moon princess and will primarily guard her, but I'll also have to guard the rest of you. My real name is Sammy Tsukino, I'm 15, and I like to play soccer and I love video games."  
I was sitting next to him, so I continued. "I'm Ariadne McCain, I'm 16, my patron is Fate. I love to read and write, and to swim, and I also love music of almost any type."  
Sarah, sitting next to me, gripped my hand tightly. Speaking to more than a few people at once usually made her nervous. "I'm Sarah Moncuriol, Sailor Skuld and I'm 15. I enjoy philosopy."  
"I'm Sailor Iris, aka Sara's sister. I'm Samantha and I'm 16. I enjoy puzzles and strategy games, like chess, and I like to paint, especially landscapes."  
The girl next to her had straight green hair and blue eyes, and was obviously twins with the girl sitting next to _her_. "I'm Nara Raion and this is my twin, Shinva. We're both 15. I'm Sailor Susanoo, and I like to do stuff with my twin. We like any sports, really, but especially water ones."  
"She's _my_ twin," the other girl began. "Sailor Tristam is my...uh...actually, I didn't get a god. I got a dead guy."  
"A legend," Nara corrected.  
"A knight of the round table. Tristam, the sorroful knight."  
"Wow," a couple of people said.  
"I'm Terri Johnson," the next girl said. She had long light blue hair and red eyes. "Or Sailor Vulcan. I'm 17 and I like three-dimensional art."  
"I'm Cassi Pierce," a small girl with short, wavy red hair and green eyes said shyly. "I'm only 11. And I'm Sailor Psyche. I like TV and dancing- well, all performing arts."  
The girl next to her didn't look much older, and the way she wore her light-blue hair- in a short, high ponytail- didn't help. "I'm Hannah Black, Sailor Hermes." She was much louder than Cassi- they seemed to be opposites. Hannah was probably the bold one. "I like to play practical jokes!" Her yellow eyes twinkled.  
Kelsey, sitting next to her, grinned and waved. "I'm Kelsey Grahm, here to prevent a fashion disaster! I love to shop, and my hobby is trying to get Ari to wear a dress."  
"Shut up," I muttered.  
"I'm Sailor Amaterasu-something-or-other, just call me Sailor Ama for short. I'm 15."  
"I'm Chris, and you could call me Ariadne's polar opposite. I like dresses! I'm 16, and into cheerleading and music. But not that blues stuff," she continued, handing me my harmonica, leaving me to wonder how she'd nicked it from me. "I'm Sailor Eos- gentle dawn."  
"I'm Kaguya," T.A. announced. "Sailor Kaguya that is. For a bamboo goddess. I like to read, write, and draw, and I'm 16. Oh, yeah, my real name is T.A. Thompson. Don't ask what it stands for."  
"Well, I think it's nice that your name means moon goddess," August chirped. "By the way, I'm August Boone, 16. I like music. Hence, I'm Sailor Music, with the patron goddess Euterpe, muse of music."  
"I'm Ginny Bonney- Sailor Nike. Why'd I have to be the shoe, anyway? Oh, sorry. I'm 14." She didn't look it- she was quite tall, with blond hair in low pigtails and green eyes. "I like to do- everything!" She grinned. "I'm supposedly really smart, but anyway- anything you want me to do- I'll try it!"  
"I'm Natalie Brown, 16." The girl next to her introduced. She was small for her age, with black hair to her shoulders and blue eyes. "I'm Sailor Pan. I'm a painter, and I love nature and hiking."  
"Sailor Huntress," Mia finally introduced. "Mia Shale. I'm a tomboy. Love to fight. Wanna make something of it?" A couple younger girls eeped, not knowing that she was (mostly) joking around. "I'm 17."   
The queen clapped her hands. "So great to meet all of you! I hope you'll all get to know each other and become good friends! After all, you have to work together. Now, there aren't quite as many of you as I would have liked, but we'll just have to do. I'll be dropping a couple senshi from my guard for now. I'm going to move you down the hall to the end, because I want you to be living close together. Plus I'll be accepting a new batch of SIT's, and they'll be arriving in about a week. We still need two senshi, and I think I'll add another two to the moon princess's guard as well. Of course, it'll be a much smaller group..."  
"Anyway, I need you to pick roommates. I'll give you five minutes to talk it out."  
"Hey, Ari," Samantha whispered in my ear. "Would you mind terribly sharing with Sarah? I think she's really opening up around you and I think she trusts you."  
"Not at all. In fact, I was going to ask you if it'd be OK."  
"Yeah. I need to stop being so protective of her. Just- take care of my sister, OK?"  
"You bet. I'll go talk to August then and make sure it's OK."  
Five minutes later, we had split off into pairs, except for August, who ended up alone. Kelsey and T.A. had ended up together, as had Chris and Mia, Hannah and Cassi, Samantha and Natalie (did they even know each other? I wondered), Ginny and Terri, Nara and Shinva (which didn't suprise anyone) and, of course, Sarah and I.  
The big halls were empty and echoing without most of the people we had done everything with for the last year, since they were gone by the time we got out of the meeting. It was creepy. However, within a week, we had a new batch of trainees. It was rather cool, because they all looked up to us and thought we were way cool, as the experienced older trainees. I thought it was cool, and managed to make friends with several of them.  
A couple weeks later, we were again plunged into the whirlwind of classes. I had been able to drop strategy, but was now taking double sessions of magic and fighting, taught almost one-on-one since there were so few of us now. I also had to add a class in court manners.  
Only Fate knows how I managed to make it out of the second year of classes. I know for sure I'll never be quite the same, after incidents, watching out for Sarah, practical jokes courtesty of Hannah (which no one escaped) and the soap-opera-esque life of the palace. And when I say it was like a soap opera, I mean it. It seemed that at least twice a week, someone was crying on either Cassi or Sarah's shoulder- them being the most empathic members of our group. And I'll be the first to admit that I was doing a bit of the crying myself- or rather, wrecking the room, which was more my style.  
Just don't ask how any of us had time for a social life.  
Then came the "Judgement Day" as we had jokingly nicknamed it. We were going to be assigned positions. I only hoped I didn't get assigned to Uranus or Neptune- I didn't think I could stand all the lovey-dovey mush 24/7. I had enough problems of my own, without having to listen to all the sappyness of a perfect relationship.  
We all filed into an audience room, where the Sailor Scouts were lined up behind a table at the front of the room.  
"Hi guys!" Serena piped cheerfully. "As you all know, I have to pick my sucessor as princess to the moon kingdom and we have to assign other positions today. That way you can get more specialized manners training depending on your position and learn to work well with the people assigned to the same position as you. For example, the guard of Mars needs to learn to work with Raye."  
"Get on with it, Odango!" Sammy yelled.  
"OK, OK, keep your pants on, Sammy!" Serena replied. "After much deliberation, considering that any of you would make a good princess of the moon-"  
Everyone held their breaths.  
"We eliminated anyone who wasn't a Spirit magic user, since we need a leader."  
Everyone facefaulted.  
"Sheesh! Since you can't get to the point, I will," Sammy said. "She chose Ariadne!"   
I think I stammered, "M-me?" Or something along those lines. Everyone was applauding, even some of the younger students, whom I noticed collecting at the doorway even though they were supposed to be at lunch.  
"I was getting to that," Serena said grumpily. "Ariadne, you need to pick three guards. Best if you only pick one spirit user." "Um...uh..." I said intelligently. "Sarah." That one hadn't been to hard a choice. After a few minutes of deliberating, I finally decided, "Mia and Samantha."  
"All right," the queen said. "Sarah will be the head guard. Also, I choose August as the head of my guards. Now, each Sailor Scout will choose one person of the same element as their own guard. Mercury?"  
She looked at Shinva and Nara, the two water magic users left, then got up to have a brief whispered discussion with Neptune."  
"I'll take Shinva. Neptune will take Nara."  
"Mars?"  
"Ama," she said immediately.  
"Jupiter- no choice there, you get T.A. Venus- same. You get Cassi. Uranus-"  
She thought for a minute, before replying, "Hannah."  
"Pluto?"  
"Ginny," she replied.  
"Saturn, that leaves you with August, the last spirit left, and I'll take Terri and Natalie." She scribbled something on a paper. "Dismissed."  
We all got up slowly and flied out of the room, no doubt pondering our new positions.   
If I thought second year was bad, third year got worse. Double manners classes were added, though fortunately magic was dropped back to a single block. We were also being fitted for dresses, interviewed (it seemed almost constant to me), questioned by architects and interior designers who were remodeling the palaces (the lucky Earth guards got off easy on that one), interviewed some more, learning how to work specifically at our positions and with the others we'd be working with and for, doing sparring matches...did I mention the reporters? I swear, they were everywhere.  
Literally. One popped out from behind a shelf of books when Sarah and I were at the mall bookstore, eager to interview the moon princess.  
One appeared from a dressingroom at a store where Kelsey was trying to force me into a tube-top.   
Another jumped from inside my closet, and I complained to Serena about the security and how jumpy I was getting. That was the last time that happened, fortunately.  
Eventually, I got fed up and cut my hair even shorter and got myself blue contacts.  
A reporter appeared in the haunted house at the amusement park. Not an experience I'd like to repeat. He began interviewing Sarah, asked numerous questions about the moon princess-to-be from her. Then he stuck the mike in front of my face and asked what it was like to be Sarah's boyfriend.  
"No comment," I growled.   
Fourth year things finally quieted down. The architects and dressmakers were gone, and I had finished enough basic classes that I could be considered graduated. I could also drop magic, as I could now transform into Pretty Soldier Sailor Fate and perform two lower-level attacks. I was told that the rest would come in time and often with emotion.  
Manners class, unfortunately, was still full-swing, as I tried to master my princess gown, which somehow became part of my transformation. (I had others, but this one suited me for all intents and purposes at the time.) Apparently, Neptune, who was teaching the class, got fed up and was whining to Uranus one night, and she helped me design some dress slacks and shirts, one creamy-white one replacing my gown.  
I also had problems with other manners, too, and tended to be insensitive, all of which I had to address in class. Sometimes Neptune looked ready to chuck me out the window.  
Person by person in our final year, we were declared ready to take our positions. We had to say goodbye to many of our friends, making the final six months of the year a very sad time.  
The worst was the first, not just because it _was_ the first.  
Ginny disappeared to the timegate with Pluto, and we knew it was unlikely we'd see the now 16-year-old genius anytime soon, if ever.  
Shinva and Nara completed training at the same time, and left with Mercury and Neptune, Shinva living up to her persona as the sad knight as she waved goodbye to us, and to the sister she had rarely been separated from in the past.  
Hannah and Uranus took off not long after that- no time for tears for the little joker- oh no. Instead, she waved cheerfully as she gripped Uranus's hand like Uranus's daughter or something. I wondered if they'd kill each other before too long.  
Psyche and Venus left next, Cassi making no pretenses and bawling here eyes out. Then it was T.A., Kelsey, and Chris, leaving the same day. Kelsey was cool, Chris bawled her eyes out, and T.A. pretended stoicism.  
I knew my group was the last left, and they were waiting on me, since I required the most training of anyone. I thanked Fate that I got to take three friends with me, unlike Chris, or, even worse, Ginny, who really didn't even know her mentor at all and would see no one else.  
And finally, it was me leaving, along with Sam, Sarah, and Mia, as well as Sammy, and us waving goodbye to the earth guards, who had already completed training and taken up their duties in the palace.   
And that's the story of my life. What, you want and epilogue? OK, OK. I assumed duties as the Moon Princess and married Sammy. Don't act so suprised. If I had had a choice, it probably would have been different, but I have my duty. I also have one-year-old twins.  
In a lot of ways, it made sense for me to marry Sammy. He was the queen's brother, which secured my rights to the throne. It also secured my bond to him as my protector.  
Don't get me wrong- I do love him, although it's more of a sibling thing. But hey- as Cassi would tell you, love is love. Sometimes that girl seems more than human- like she really has become Psyche.  
Sarah becomes wiser every day. I don't know what I'd do without her- and Mia, and Sam. My friends, and probably the first true friends I've ever had.   
Author's notes: Oh my god! It's _done_! Of course, it's spawned another ten-part series, but...still...it's done! Yes, it was going to be more parts, but the last years all got lumped into one. *shrug*   
  
  
  
  



End file.
